Queen Constantina
Queen Constantina is the wife of King Maximilian and the mother of Prince Christopher of the 1997 film, Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella. In this version, she seems to take over the role of The King from the 1950 film of the same name. Role in the film Queen Constantina writes at her desk as she waits for her son, Prince Christopher, to answer her summons. When he arrives, she informs him that she's inviting all the eligible maidens in the kingdom to a ball where hopefully he will be able to select a bride. Seeing that her son clearly isn't overjoyed by this turn of events, but not understanding why, she asks her husband, King Maximilian, to talk some sense into him. The king tells him that all they want is for him to be happy, but Queen Constantina exclaims that happiness has nothing to do with getting married. Of course, she adds, they want him to be happy, but their primary concern is for him to find a bride and produce an heir. Prince Christopher tries to explain that he wants to fall in love with someone in his own way, but the queen states that there's no reason he can't do so at the ball. Noticing that she hasn't heard a word he's said, the prince exits the room. Spying Lionel's jacket peeking out from behind a curtain, Queen Constantina drags the footman into the room, quells his attempts at telling her that the prince doesn't seem too thrilled at the idea of another ball, and commands him to write down their proclamation. Soon, she sends him off to inform the town of the ball as well as order various necessities for it. On the day of the ball, the king and queen are overseeing the ball preparations and the prince is not at all happy about it. He confronts his parents and demands that they cancel the ball by telling everyone that they are very ashamed of themselves for going behind his back. The queen is appalled at the very idea of being ashamed, as is her husband. But before they can really get arguing, Lionel uses his diplomacy skills to arrange a compromise. Although the prince will go to the ball (to Queen Constantina's satisfaction), if he fails to find a bride there he will be allowed to find one in his own way in his own time without any interference from his parents (to Queen Constantina's alarm). Speechless, she tries to appeal to her husband, but he believes that its a fair agreement. Reluctantly, she agrees to the terms. Prince Christopher is so happy he kisses his mother's cheek, hugs his father, and gives Lionel a grateful pat before he takes his leave. Lionel reassures the king and queen that he can feel in his bones that the prince will find a bride at the ball, but Queen Constantina says Lionel "will feel it in his bones if he doesn't" and slaps him off his ladder. Glancing unconcernedly at the fallen Lionel, the royal majesties depart. Later that evening, Queen Constantina and her husband preside over the ball from their thrones, watching their son dance unenthusiastically with various maidens. The queen is certain that Prince Christopher is bound to find someone, ''but the king isn't so optimistic. However, Queen Constantina turns out to be right when the mysterious Cinderella arrives and sweeps a mesmerized Prince Christopher off his feet. Both royal majesties are very intrigued by this beautiful mystery woman as they watch her whirl past with their son. After it becomes clear that Prince Christopher is positively spellbound by Cinderella and no one else, the royal parents join in the dancing in order to meet her. Deftly switching partners, the queen slips into a dance with her son as the king slides into a dance with Cinderella. Prince Christopher is worried that his father is intimidating Cinderella, but Queen Constantina smugly mentions that it shouldn't matter, since he thought he wouldn't find anyone at the ball before she and the king switch partners again. Queen Constantina asks Cinderella about her family, hoping to be introduced to them, but Cinderella becomes uncomfortable with her questions and runs outside, nearly stepping on Lionel, whom Cinderella's stepmother accidentally threw to the ground in her attempt to get close to Cinderella. Prince Christopher, fretful that the queen somehow scared her off, ''does step on Lionel as he quickly follows her. Completely bemused at this unexpected reaction, The king and queen wander off to discuss Cinderella after glancing unconcernedly at the once-again fallen Lionel. The next time they see their son, he's pushing past them to chase after Cinderella. Unfortunately, he is unable to catch her this time. The next morning, a very concerned King Maximilian and Queen Constantina ask their son to eat something. He declares that he won't eat or rest until he's found Cinderella, despite his mother's warning that he knows nothing about her except that she's beautiful, and she says that all the women at the ball were equally beautiful. He rejects the idea, explaining that she's unlike any girl he's ever met. Although his mother wonders how he could know something like that after only one night, she recognizes that he is determined to find her again and so orders Lionel to help Prince Christopher in his search. Soon enough, she is happily standing alongside her husband as they attend their son's wedding to Cinderella. Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Adults